


[一月二十六日，架空/官方變異] 樹精

by ClaudiaFekete



Series: 2019 Nico Birthday Events [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Bianca has done her best, Dryad AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbend, Genderswap, Hades Is Not A Good Parent, Persephone is angry, Will Solace has Healing Powers, Will is a girl, it's kind of important, nico is a girl, the skull ring
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: Chinese Solangelo fanfic, again. (This will have a English version later!)那是最初的最初，妳在日光之下化為白樹，簌簌枝葉顫抖，樹皮上的傷痕明晰可見。我碰觸獨立於森林的孤木，妳的尖叫和哭泣清楚傳入耳中，哀傷與無助揪緊我的髓心。我不能不擁抱妳，不能不釋放奔流在我全身，治癒與溫暖的力量。在我懷中妳由哭嚎轉為啜泣，由啜泣回歸平靜，深見木材的刻痕結痂。夜裡我得回我的樹休息，白天就在妳的蔭下。最初的日子妳話很少，應答這道和那道傷的來源。我填補空缺，向妳介紹林中棲宿的藍羽歌雀與松鼠。第三天我邀請住在西北方位的水精靈，妳的枝葉經過滋潤個個光鮮煥發。是日傍晚我送走友人，回頭來到草原。第一眼我就認出端坐月光下，黑髮如雲落肩的女孩是妳。妳皎白的皮膚散發絕於塵世的美麗，令人離不開眼睛。我走近，妳對我微笑，我像吸了薄荷的貓腦熱發暈，興奮得只想打滾。妳起身，一枝蓮花出水。妳的第一句話就是要求我不過問妳的過往。性轉，樹精架空。威尼尼威不分。標題想到再改。





	1. 有河如火

**Author's Note:**

> 估計三章完結。估計。  
> Hades-黑帝斯  
> Persephone-珀瑟芬  
> Bianca-碧安卡  
> Nico-尼克-妮可

妳曾經不知道自己的出身。

妳是冥后身旁的侍女，和姐姐從小在異常瑰麗的花園長大，樹枝銀白花瓣血紅。從妳有記憶以來會說話的不是神、鬼使就是骷髏。當妳不再輕易迷路有能力辦事，最常跑的就是來回埃利西翁那條小徑，青石子磨得平滑。妳手中不曾有燈，「看不見」的黑暗對妳來說是個不存在的概念。閒暇和某些鬼魂說上話時妳總不能理解他們眼神中的羨慕和驚訝。對妳而言，這世上沒有看不見的，只有清晰模糊之別。妳回頭困惑向姐姐訴說時她總是拍拍妳的頭，不多爭論。她去過邢獄，知道比妳更多一些什麼。

但是有一點妳們是一樣，妳們同樣相信關於妳們出生的故事。冥后在秋天返回地底的路上遇見垂死的樹精，她的枝葉因地獄犬的癘氣枯黃。請帶走她們吧，這是她對冥后最後的懇求。妳們的黑髮映著陽光，圓亮的眼睛眨呀眨，清澈如融雪。  


*   
  


「妮可，妳好奇過我們為什麼不能經過宮殿嗎？」

妳眨著眼，偏過頭。妳的一頭黑髮抓在姐姐手中，髮辮初成形，小條小條的墨蛇盤旋。妳不敢有太大的動作，生怕弄散了又得重綁。姐姐不會不幫妳，只是要聽她叨叨嘮嘮實在煩人，妳寧可暫時不舒服一些。

「為什麼會突然問這個？」

姐姐沒有答話，雙手靈活在妳腦勺後來回。如果要譬喻，姐姐碧安卡就像冥河，安靜地環繞妳的生活，承載世界的閒言閒語和恨意而一如往常穩重。妳慶幸於她永恆不變的存在，有時卻也被她一時興起又瞬時落下的浪花弄得摸不著頭緒。對妳，每日的行走發聲都是一次冒險，連冥后也偶爾被妳逗笑，失了平時威嚴的儀表。怎麼能不對所有事情好奇？妳當然早就困惑過為什麼宮殿是不可探險的禁區，冥后始終沒有給出明確的答案。

「沒事，忘了吧。」姐姐輕碰妳的臉頰。妳轉回頭去，腦中的思緒再也停不下來。  


*

好奇心誘使潘朵拉打開盒子，放出恐懼、瘟疫、憂傷等等，從此危禍人世。妳早該知道它不是什麼好東西。

妳清楚記得命運的經緯全亂序的那天。冥后交代妳到埃利西翁召見新加入不久的亡魂。她生前擁有大片無花果園，是各城邦貴族的最愛。妳在路上和她有一搭沒一搭的聊著她的兒子，直到花園門口。冥后揮手，示意妳退下。妳離開了黑鐵雕花大門，沒依照平時的路繞回白楊林旁的住處。

宮殿長年包裹迷霧中，從外只能隱約勾勒出圓柱、牆壁的輪廓。妳興奮而顫抖的碰上火成岩牆面，剎那間視線豁然開朗，打磨良好的光滑牆面往兩旁延伸開來。向左，夜色一路開展，映著遠處紅漫地獄火河；向右──妳舔了下唇──五六根柱子。大廳入口。

 _我沒有要進去。_ 妳一步一步扶著牆前進，迷霧退到身側，貓靈巧而神秘。 _我沒有要進去，只是要往裡面瞧上一眼，就一眼！_ 妳的呼吸從沒放得那麼輕，心跳猛烈。

妳順利潛行至牆壁末端，最後一次左右張望，往內看。半張高大的王座和對面牆上的壁畫。沒了。就這樣。妳眨眨眼，不敢相信冥后千叮嚀萬叮嚀妳們遠離的禁區竟然那麼──無趣。

「怎麼嘛。」妳嘀咕。

「怎麼。」不帶情緒的聲音在妳身側響起。

妳後來說，早該知道先前的靜默不是什麼好預兆。

妳像是被凍住了說不出一句話。冥王黑帝斯從迷霧中現身。蒼白的面孔、黑暗王冠、顏色比冥河河水更加深沉的長袍逐一顯露。他銳利的眼睛來回打量妳黑色髮辮和白皙的皮膚。妳不知道他在找尋什麼，妳不了解他在妳身上看見了什麼。那一瞬間妳記得的是冥后如何來到地下的傳聞。大地開裂出洞，冥王的馬車載著高聲呼求的春神墜入陰影。冥王就在妳面前，他不必揮動馬鞭，只要伸手。

「我以前沒有見過妳。」

「我是服侍冥后的。您的妻子，黑，黑帝斯陛下。」 _快呀，再多說點什麼。_ 妳的思緒如同倉皇奔跑的鹿。「女主人不希望我接近宮殿。女主人，她──」「抬頭。」妳跪著的膝蓋忍不住發顫。 _完了。姐姐要怎麼辦。冥后會以為她刻意隱瞞消息嗎？_ 冥王肩膀上痛苦的亡靈閃爍掙扎。冰塊貼上妳的下顎。

「是她。」冥王的表情陰沉，妳不敢有任何動作。「妳們的嘴唇一模一樣，一模一樣。」

妳不懂他在說什麼。那是珍珠，是線索，串聯妳接下來每一個腳步，直到妳出現在我面前。妳來不及懂，它從指縫間溜走，妳沒有抓住任何一點影子。

「陛下，我該離開了，女主人──」

「不。」他的手抓得死緊，妳起身時險些摔倒。妳看不出它的表情變化，但那雙眼閃著妳十分熟悉的憤怒，和只有在姐姐眼中看過的什麼。「留在宮殿裡。」 _我會保護妳。_ 妳不確定最後一句是否是自己的錯覺。  


*

那可以說是妳最初生活的最後了。記憶因為過於尖銳剔透壓縮成一粒一粒水晶。

小路──妳奔跑，戒指用恐懼繫起鍊在胸口。地底從來就沒有白天黑夜之分，妳彷彿可以聽見姐姐的尖叫聲。其實妳聽見的只有自己的心跳，聽見它們沉重的砸下。

迷迭香──姐姐最喜歡的味道，妳們屋子裡的常客。它們無法抵抗死寂，更掩蓋不了血的味道。 _神血沒有任何氣味。_

尖叫──姐姐姐姐姐姐──妳聽不清楚冥后在怒吼什麼碧安卡跪在地上她的臉頰畫了一道傷口妳只是尖叫姐姐姐姐姐姐。

「賤人，要不是有我的祝福妳們可以活得這麼順利嗎！」── _什麼順利不順利呀我只想要我和姐姐平安，我什麼都不知道！_ 妳緊緊抓著碧安卡，像是知道妳就快失去她一樣的抓著。

青火──鬼焰。冥后細長的指頭間閃爍。「我收回我的祝福。妳們被驅逐了，永遠不准回到冥府。」

永遠。

妳們的小屋崩塌， _妳們的家_ 。上方土層開了好大一個洞。白光。 _人們害怕往下掉，妳們不想上升。_ 妳們上升，姐姐摟著妳的肩膀好緊好緊，岩石碎邊劃傷妳的手臂大腿腳踝。妳大概哭了，姐姐「嘶」了聲。 _笨蛋笨蛋我在做什麼。_ 妳們衝出地表，草地上露珠還沒乾。姐姐的髮髻鬆了，翡翠瑪瑙珍珠紛紛落下，散發白光，明亮而轉瞬即逝。 _流星大概就是長這樣吧？_ 妳想。 _是這樣吧？_ 寶石紛紛落地，掉到草叢裡。妳伸手想撿。那是冥后送給妳們的，鬼魂看到了都合不上嘴。 _或許我們會需要。_

妳看見妳的指尖伸出了翠綠嫩芽。


	2. 樹豈有足

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it takes soooo long

芽。

葉。

枝條。

妳當初慶幸──也是如今最痛恨的就是妳在除了透過根吸水無法一解乾渴時仍能思考、感受。沒有毛蟲敢來啃妳的葉子，它們都死了。說實話，當妳從最初的震驚沉澱下來，除了妳身旁另一株稍高了些的樹，周圍的小生物再也沒有動靜。身為樹妳知道的第一件事是妳能無意間清除生命。應該沒像妳說的那樣乾淨吧我想。酒紅朱雀、星棕鳥什麼的絕對來得及逃跑。草花枯萎只要不是跟也失守就好。

妳的第二個想法是熱。

妳不確定姊姊，但妳，妮可，從沒見過陽光。偶爾有些洞穴通透，妳總是覺得太刺眼，減了幾粒好看的石頭就走。妳從來不懂為何有些鬼魂見到白色、黃色火光就露出眷戀的表情。太陽有什麼好的？讓他們如此不捨？妳抖動抖動樹梢，沒用。強光箭一般射進妳眼睛，在妳臉頰上穿孔。粗魯、強硬、無禮，像是要逼妳脫光全身衣服一樣。妳尖叫，沒有聲響；想流淚，但妳控制不了體內導管篩細胞的運作。最貼近表面的液體不顧妳的意願向上，再向上。妳閉上眼。

痛苦。身為樹的第一個白天妳只能感受，而妳感受了太多痛苦。

* * *

碧安卡心灰意冷，想要放棄掙扎接受成為一株植物的那個夜晚，月光皎亮。妳的姐姐鬆開希望，但妳沒有。恐懼、焦慮、憤怒。一次月升月落足以復生大半片草原，再多生十對新葉，讓妳徹底懷疑妳所知道的一切。過往種種，冥后給予的一切。

她對妳們說謊了嗎？妳們若不是樹精的孩子，怎麼可能照見日光膚轉青綠？你們若是冥后憐憫收留，非有故緣的孩子，為何冥王要把妳留在宮中？冥王黑帝斯不是以仁慈揚名的神祉，眾生所知的形貌是冷酷、鐵面無私。是人們都錯了？抑或冥后從不提起妳們的父親並非毫不知情，而是靠近因此刺得裂心？

妳和姐姐的恢復與當初變形同樣迅速。前一刻妳還出神地透過葉隙仰望夜空，原本骷髏白的細枝從眼前消失。妳失了重心傾倒，死草的碎屑混進頭髮。柔軟的感官瞬間湧入太多資訊。妳像結生累贅的紫水晶危危顫顫，收不起自己，過量知覺帶來的不是痛，而是比白色茫然的空無。

「妮可。」

當然是姐姐了，還會是誰？他抓住妳的手臂，煤層中唯一堅固的岩片。一支水流貫穿從山到海。在姐姐面前妳清楚意識到妳是年幼的，弱小的，歷練淺薄。稜角分明的憤怒下沉，湧上的難以塑形卻同樣強大。「碧──」「別怕。」他抱過妳，心跳拍進耳膜。「妮可，別怕，姐姐在這裡喔。」她的體溫是夜裡唯一的暖源。樹不覺冷，獨有肉身。姐姐聞起來缺少迷迭香的香氣。妳偏過頭，天空疏落的散著幾粒星點。家事黑石並且閃耀火光。有些明白具有層次。妳正在理解，妳們再也回不了家。

* * *

人類和野獸，哪個比較可怕？妳和姐姐當初認定了人類，任冥界帶出的珠寶委落在地，往森林前進。事情沒有想像中順利。

妳們兩個都不會打獵，頭些日子看見紅的果子便採來吃。苦澀的就趕緊挑掉，倒也只有腹瀉沒有中毒。不知道該說幸運或者不幸。(嗯，不能讓冥后煩心的確是種不幸。)這樣的日子過了半個月，妳們過得非常不舒服。冥后的侍女怎麼會需要像人類一樣進食才能活動？長時間缺乏補給怎可能不讓你們心煩？不能再這樣下去了，妳們同意。山中獵戶的門窗特別容易潛入。一張弓、六支箭、一把獵刀。算不上太大的損失(是嗎)，但也夠了。只剩下生火。

「我們可以去偷。」姐姐不帶任何好惡的提議。「我們得留下來看凡人怎麼養火。」妳彈指生焰的能力到了地上後沒有效力。而且說實在的，地上不管什麼東西都可以變質、腐朽、化為齏粉。妳不想冒任何風險進行又一次偷竊。「不如我們去冥王的神殿。向那邊的祭司請求借宿。」姐姐沉吟半晌，點了點頭。「弓箭和獵刀都藏好。」

妳們第一次穿越凡人的市鎮。琳瑯滿目的蔬果、布疋讓妳暫時忘卻自己是個流亡者。姐姐神奇地掏出錢幣，妳套上鮮藍色丘尼卡。盡管妳吱吱喳喳得像隻麻雀她依然對硬幣的來源笑而不答。「我們只是要學會生火，沒有要和人類留下來住一塊。」她悄悄覆在妳耳邊說。

冥王的神殿高巍而空蕩。傍晚僕人敲擊打火石。姐姐上前去問，妳在一旁注意石面間摩擦的角度。妳曾經可以不眨眼的盯著一盆火赤紅整夜，化身為樹的記憶奪走了這份單純的快樂。火花膨脹成紅焰時妳退開來，彷彿那是一條蛇。「謝謝你的指點。」妳似乎聽見姐姐清脆的聲音。祭司起身，開始例行祈禱。妳們用餐。

* * *

  
然後離開。

妳們原本的計畫，眾人睡去後離開。

姐姐會來叫妳，帶著火種。妳們背著弓箭、獵刀一起消失在樹林。又將是滿月的日子，山澗正清。

是錯在妳貪圖軟草蓆的方正有界，坐在床邊晃腳出神嗎？窗外貓頭鷹長長的嘶鳴，沒攫獲老鼠，啄出鮮紅的內臟鬱悶著。除此之外只有風呼嘯而過，從門縫竄出。妳烏黑的頭髮映著透窗的皎潔月光。

是當妳決定，太遲的決定站起，承自神祇的潔白雙足落在時地板如微風拂過嫩草？

還是聽見麻布摩擦，系所而暴力的聲響？

妳不曉得目睹的是將要開始或是剛結束。妳始終對道貌岸然的祭司有沒有碰過比乳房更隱密的軀體凹凸處一無所知。或許實際上該發生的是：妳在姐姐溜出房間前把刀柄按上她掌心，一條靈魂被送往刑獄妳們有驚無險離去。又或許，冥王意識到有人膽敢在 _他_ 的神殿非禮 _他的女兒_ ，石塊開裂吞噬男人的尖叫。

(但妳不知道。始終不知道。)

(沒有真相憑什麼判評？)

那晚，從沒燃燒得如此猛烈憤怒中，妳揮手使大地低吼，沒有眼見吞噬罪人的裂縫完全合併。那晚帶上裝有火種罐子的人是妳，手不敢離開刀鞘。那晚，關於妳和姐姐間的能力差距，妳別過臉不曾碰談。

碧安卡也不曾提。

經過兩次化為樹的變形，碰上阿蒂蜜絲獵女隊她選擇離開妳的前夕，妳的姐姐第一次也是最後一次對這個事實做出評論。「妳可以照顧好自己的，強大到就算河神有什麼舉動也能及時逃離或反擊。」

鹽粒散在空中便成粗糙，刮在身上能出血的空氣。海的濕潤也無法緩解幾分。妳停不下臉上的淚。 _姐姐是笨蛋笨蛋姐姐。_

她並沒有如自己所言活過高聳的懸崖徹底風化為碎屑，人類學會說另一種語言。

而命中注定，妳的心要碎在波西手上。


End file.
